starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Директор Скивс/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.70.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic_Con_Preview_Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 star's parents with principal skeeves.png S1e1 lights off.png S1e1 this isn't gonna work.png S1e1 skeeves with money sign eyes.png S1e1 she is gonna love it here.png S1e1 marco joining skeeves.png S1e1 skeeves introducing star.png S1e1 huh?.png S1e1 keep an eye on her.png S1e1 the safe kid.png S1e1 completely wrong.png S1e1 misunderstood bad boy.png S1e1 you're adorable.png S1e1 now i'm off.png S1e1 skeeves leaving marco.png School Spirit S1E4 Principal Skeeves introduces Brittney Wong.png S1E4 Skeeves "not because her dad made a generous donation".png S1E4 Skeeves hit on the head by beach ball.png S1E4 Chantelle and Andrea holding Brittney.png S1E4 Brittney Wong walks across cheerleaders.png S1E4 Brittney grabs the microphone.png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Star asks Skeeves about Oskar.png S1E7 Skeeves rubbing his sore ear.png S1E7 Skeeves says Oskar has a "record".png Второй сезон Fetch S2E6 Principal Skeeves stops Star in the hallway.png S2E6 Star grumbling back at Principal Skeeves.png S2E6 Skeeves 'where are you going with that dog?'.png S2E6 Skeeves points toward 'no dogs allowed' poster.png S2E6 Principal Skeeves 'no dogs allowed' poster.png S2E6 Skeeves 'until you get rid of that dog!'.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown S2E27 Principal Skeeves appears before Marco and Jackie.png S2E27 Marco refuses a corsage from Principal Skeeves.png S2E27 Principal Skeeves 'but it's mandatory'.png S2E27 School boy puts a corsage on his date.png S2E27 School girl angry 'it's crooked!'.png Raid the Cave S2E28 Principal Skeeves holding flower bouquet.png Collateral Damage S2E38 Principal Skeeves in a breathless trance.png S2E38 Star Butterfly staring at Principal Skeeves.png S2E38 Star Butterfly apologizes to Principal Skeeves.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'without Otis, I would be dead'.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'it was very cold that day'.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'by a herd of bullies'.png S2E38 Skeeves 'survived by eating the frozen gum'.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'he saved my life'.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves shouting 'life!'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly excusing herself.png S2E38 Star Butterfly leaving Skeeves' office.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves sitting blankly in the dark.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves in tears and on his knees.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves hugging the Otis statue.png S2E38 Star Butterfly pleased by her success.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves rubbing Otis' smooth surface.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'that's not Otis!'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly tries to convince the students.png S2E38 Skeeves 'a horrible reminder of everything we've lost'.png S2E38 Miss Skullnuck and Skeeves worshipping Otis.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves with a blank stare.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'no magic can fix that'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'you have perfect attendance'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'you dropped the ball today'.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves listening to Star Butterfly.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'I like those Possums!'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly rallying the school together.png S2E38 Echo Creek students and staff listen to Star.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'let's get rid of that possum!'.png S2E38 Students and teachers cheering.png S2E38 Students and teachers in sepia-tone.png S2E38 Students and teachers destroy the new statue.png S2E38 Star tells her friends not to burn the school down.png Третий сезон Sophomore Slump S3E13 Diazes and Principal Skeeves in front of the school.png S3E13 Principal Skeeves releases a dove into the sky.png S3E13 Marco holding an exchange student contract.png S3E13 Skeeves 'sending you off to your death'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz's friends appear to see him off.png S3E13 Marco's friends and family wave goodbye.png en:Principal Skeeves/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей